My Favorite Songs Canção Noturna
by Margarida
Summary: Misterioso luar de fronteira... Derramando no espinhaço, quase o mar... Clareando a aduana... Venezuela, donde estás? Não sei por que nessas escunas vejo seu olhar...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mas todos já sabem de cor e salteado: o protagonista desta fic é meu!).

Muito bem, aqui está o resultado da votação super, hiper, ultra, mega imparcial da fic anterior (eu tenho certeza de que não influenciei ninguém nesta votação, gente...).

No final, já sabem: votação! E, desta vez, preparei uma surpresinha para todos, quero só ver o resultado depois...

P.S.: Em caráter extraordinário, eu postarei além desta fic, a do Kiki também, que recebeu um voto de honra da minha querida Yui Minamino.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**CANÇÃO NOTURNA**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Misterioso luar de fronteira**

**Derramando no espinhaço quase um mar**

**Clareando a aduana**

**Venezuela, donde estás?**

Fazia pelo menos umas três horas que caminhava por aquele deserto escaldante, chutando areia para tudo quanto é lado de vez em quando. O chapéu estava quase furado de tanto sol na cabeça, a camisa toda molhada de suor era levada nas costas, deixando o torso nu.

Os cabelos negros e rebeldes teimavam em sair por debaixo do chapéu, os olhos também negros tentavam enxergar além da linha do horizonte. Mas não via nada além de muita areia e pequenas dunas.

Maldita hora que resolveu ir por aquelas bandas, sabia muito bem que a combinação areia + carro velho + motor fuleiro era igual a problemas.

**Não sei por que nessas lagunas vejo o seu olhar**

**Minha camisa estampada com rosto de Elvis**

**Aminha guitarra é minha razão**

**Minha sorte anunciada**

**Misteriosamente a lua sobre nada**

No entanto, a sorte resolveu lhe sorrir e, logo atrás de uma duna de tamanho considerável, ele avistou uma cidadezinha, como aquelas que via nos filmes de faroeste. Ajeitou o chapéu e desceu até o lugar, não custava nada tentar encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo ou mesmo um telefone que funcionasse.

Parou de caminhar quando chegou à entrada da cidade, na verdade, um vilarejo. A rua principal era também a única do lugar e não devia ter mais do que um quilômetro de extensão. Enfileiradas como dominós, dezenas de pequenas e médias casas, algumas com placas indicando comércios.

Entrou pela varanda da primeira que viu, um bar cujo salão cheirava a mofo. Coçando o nariz, foi até o balcão onde um rapaz de uns trinta anos no máximo limpava alguns copos, enquanto assobiava uma canção qualquer.

-Você tem um telefone por aqui, amigo? – perguntou, apoiando-se no balcão.

O rapaz deu de ombros e falou, sem parar o que fazia para prestar atenção no estranho.

-Não, meu chapa. E em nenhum outro lugar da nossa vila.

-Eu não acredito! – o estranho se sentou em uma cadeira, desolado – Me vê uma cerveja enquanto eu penso no que fazer.

O rapaz serviu-o rapidamente e ficou encarando-o, com um crescente ar de curiosidade.

-Nunca o vi por essas bandas, de onde você é?

-Eu vim do outro lado da fronteira, pelo norte... Por que quer saber?

-Curiosidade, não é sempre que recebemos forasteiros por aqui... Me chamo Aioros.

-Shura.

Bebeu de sua cerveja tomando diretamente do gargalo e lançou um olhar para o lado de fora do bar, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Voltou a encarar o tal de Aioros, pegou uma nota de dez dólares no bolso e deixou sobre o balcão. Já ia saindo do bar quando o rapaz o chamou de volta.

-Shura?

-O que foi?

-Aonde pretende ir?

-Vou procurar por alguém que possa me ajudar ou ir embora de uma vez.

-Hum, duvido que consiga... – Aioros comentou e voltou a limpar os copos.

-Como assim, duvida?

Aioros levantou o olhar e viu Shura ainda na porta, encarando-o com um ar de dúvida e curiosidade. Sorriu, meio debochado.

-Simples... Todos aqueles que chegam em nossa vila, dificilmente conseguem sair daqui. Ela não deixa...

-Ela quem?

-Você descobrirá, Shura.

**Vem, mamacita, doida e meiga**

**Sempre o âmago dos fatos**

**Minha guerra e as flores dos cactos**

**Poema, cinema, trincheira**

Saiu do bar ajeitando novamente o chapéu e voltou à rua. Olhou para todos os lados e até para o céu, devia ser mais de meio dia. Jogando a camisa de volta às costas, decidiu ir embora daquele lugar, pelo visto Aioros era o único sobrevivente de uma hecatombe nuclear, só assim para explicar porque não via mais ninguém por ali.

-Pretende mesmo ir embora, forasteiro? Não gostaria de conhecer a hospitalidade de nossa vila antes de ir?

Ao se virar na direção da voz, Shura deu de cara com a dona da pergunta. E seus olhos fixaram-se na bela figura morena, de olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros, voz rouca e penetrante, um caminhar sensual e cheio de malícia. A saia vermelha caía levemente sobre seus joelhos e a blusa de mesmo tom desnudava aos poucos o colo perfeito e de pele macia.

Uma visão, talvez. Mas, pelo perfume que lhe chegava com a leve brisa que se formou, parecia bem real.

**Não sei por que nessas lagunas vejo o seu olhar**

**Um cego na fronteira, filósofo da zona**

**Me disse que era um dervixe**

**Eu disse para ele, camarada**

**Acredito em tanta coisa que não vale nada**

Ela caminhou até parar no meio da rua, sempre encarando Shura com seu mais lindo sorriso. O rapaz sorriu de volta e foi até ela, havia algo naquela mulher que lhe chamava a atenção, um magnetismo que o impulsionava a se aproximar cada vez mais.

Parou a poucos centímetros de distância, encantado com tamanha beleza, lembrava-lhe uma cigana ou feiticeira.

-Não vai responder a minha pergunta, Shura?

-Eu... Como sabe meu nome?

-Simplesmente adivinhei... Achei que combinava com você, um nome forte, de presença marcante...

-Eu agradeço os elogios, senhorita... O seu nome?

-Isso não importa, Shura... Apenas o momento...

Sempre sorrindo, a mulher pousou suas mãos sobre o torso nu de Shura e percorreu todo o caminho até a região do baixo ventre, voltando para cima. E, na altura do coração, ela marcou a pele morena com suas unhas, tirando filetes pequenos filetes de sangue.

**Não sei por que nessas lacunas vejo seu olhar**

**Espalhe por aí boatos de eu ficarei aqui**

**Não sei por que nessas escunas vejo o seu olhar**

-Ai! – ele exclamou, sentindo os arranhões arderem, como se alguém tivesse colocado sal grosso sobre um ferimento profundo. Estranhou.

-Relaxe, Shura... Isso logo passará, eu prometo...

Abraçando o rapaz, a mulher levou uma das mãos à nuca de Shura e o puxou para um beijo, quente e cheio de malícia, uma carícia deliciosa que o deixava tonto.

Shura, de início, correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo começou a se sentir zonzo, a cabeça doía. Afastou-se da mulher com a visão já turva, tentou lhe dizer alguma coisa ou sair dali, mas nada conseguiu. Caiu aos pés da mulher, completamente desacordado. Os arranhões em seu peito, antes vermelhos de sangue, encontravam-se agora cicatrizados, mas ainda assim aparentes.

-Muito fácil, Shura... – ela disse a si mesma, sorrindo de um jeito estranho, parecia um ser diabólico contemplando sua vítima.

Pela janela do bar, sem deixar de lado os copos que limpava, Aioros assistia a tudo e suspirou, contemplando o próprio braço direito, marcado com os mesmos arranhões que o peito de Shura.

-Eu lhe disse que ela não o deixaria ir embora, Shura...

**Velejando, viajando, sol quarando**

**Meu querer, meu dever, meu devir**

**E eu aqui a comer poeira**

**Que o sol deixará**

**Não sei por que nessas esquinas vejo o seu olhar**

**Não sei por que nessas escunas vejo o seu olhar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura! Shura! Lindo, tudo de bom, necessário... Mas que trágico para ele, não? Aliás, até agora a única fic da série que não é trágica é "Stay", já perceberam? E a descrição da mulher desta fic, alguém arrisca um palpite (dica: ela tem um apelido de flor)...

A letra da música fala de escunas e lagunas, o que tem a ver com o mar, mas toda vez que a ouço, não tem como imaginar um deserto... E o Shura! Bom, deixemos o espanhol meio de lado e vamos ao que interessa: votação, e com a surpresinha que eu mencionei na nota de início!

"**Are you still having fun?",** Eagle Eye-Cherry, um UA protagonizado pelo Miro (verso chave: você ainda está se divertindo?)

Ou

"**Seven Nation Army",** White Stripes, outro UA protagonizado pelo… Miro (verso chave: E eu estou sangrando, estou sangrando, estou sangrando...)!

Quero só ver vocês escolherem sendo que o personagem é o mesmo...


End file.
